


An Interesting Bus Ride

by ZestyLemon123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Nico, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZestyLemon123/pseuds/ZestyLemon123
Summary: Nico has to take a 40hr bus ride to Camp Jupiter and things don't go according to plan.Just some fluff and awkwardness.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Solangelo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	An Interesting Bus Ride

Nico sighed. He dragged his feet out of bed and went to get changed. He was unusually happy this morning. He was going to Camp Jupiter to see Hazel and Reyna. He had 40hr travel time today, but it was worth it to see them. It would have been so much faster in a plane, but Percy was travelling with them, so they had to take the bus. As Nico dragged his black travel bag to the border of Camp Half-Blood, he really started to wish he had gotten permission from Reyna just to shadow travel there. He looked at the seating layout. He was stationed next to Will Solace.

Yes, he had been harbouring this crush for longer than it seemed. Ever since he had spent those days in the infirmary, his crush had just developed further. He loved Will’s bright eyes and sunny attitude. He loved how he cared for each patient with such care, so much so that they nearly always got better. He loved how he sang at the campfires, his voice angelic. He had hardly any conversations with Will but when he did, it felt as if skeletal butterflies had been resurrected in his stomach. He didn’t know how he would last 40 hours in close contact with him.

As Nico stumbled onto the bus (It was 6:30 am. Far too early for Nico) Nico caught a glimpse of Will talking to his sister, Kayla. He was talking quietly but seemed in on the conversation as his hand gestures got wilder and wilder. Nico found his seat and curled up against the window, trying hard not to look in Will’s direction. He could already feel the rosy blush spreading on his cheeks. Last night, as he was packing, Nico had promised to himself he would not fall asleep. He was a bit of a sleep-mutterer. When Bianca had been alive, she had teased him for it. Nico feared that if he fell asleep, he would mumble something about having a crush on Will. He was not going to take his chances. He let out a sigh. Sometimes, life was just too hard. Nico ducked under the seat and got out his absolutely enormous thermostat, 1 of 2. He had 40 hours and only black coffee would keep him from falling asleep. Nico was just taking his first sip, eyelids already heavy from the early start when a certain son of Apollo sat next to him. Nico turned his back on him and glared out the window. It was if he could melt the glass, his stare was so intense. Was it just him or did Will let out a small sigh when he realised his bus buddy wasn’t going to talk to him at all?

30 hours had passed and Nico was on his wit’s end. He accidentally let out a gaping yawn. Percy had approached him several hours ago, insisting he rests. “Go to sleep, Nico. You look like Death.” Nico had just said he was fine and gone back to staring out the window. Percy had shrugged and gone back to chat and sleep with Annabeth. Nico did not know how much longer he could hold out for. He had gone through both thermostats and was now dangerously close to sleep. Against the wishes of his head, his eyes started to close and soon he was slowly leaning over, his head landing in something that felt suspiciously like a lap. However, he was already too far asleep to care.

When he awoke a few hours later, still in a dazed, half-conscious state, he heard voices echoing in the small bus around him. “Look, he doesn’t like me okay? He’s probably straight.” Will’s voice was twinged nervousness and was it disappointment? Nico, in his half-conscious state, couldn’t tell. “ He’s using your lap as a pillow. I think it’s safe to assume he likes you.” He heard Annabeth’s laughter ring through the bus. When he could be bothered to move, he would kill her. “Bro, if you like him, just ask him out.” Percy's deep voice resounded around the bus, anything but quiet, but before Nico could register any more, he was fast asleep again.

Nico opened his eyes. The sun from the window was beating down on him. That was the first thing he noticed. He then noticed the bus had stopped and was now empty aside from one other person, whom Nico was using as a pillow. Oh. My. Gods. He sat up abruptly, knowing he was blushing hard. He would have looked like a tomato. Thank the gods Jason and co weren’t here to tease him about it. He quickly grabbed his bag from under the seat and decided to screw the rules. He shadow-travelled into Camp Jupiter far after the other campers. It was twilight now, the sky getting darker by the second. He realised how long he had slept. They must have arrived early afternoon at the latest. He went off to find Hazel, letting the cold wind erase his tell-tale blush. Maybe, just maybe, she would understand.

“.....And then I woke up. My head was on his lap and the rest of the bus was gone. I just grabbed my bag and shadow-travelled the hell away. Like for Hade’s sake! I stay awake ¾ of the time and when I do sleep, that happens!” Nico knew he was ranting but as he looked over at his half-sister, he knew she didn’t care. Her golden eyes were on Nico and she genuinely looked as if she cared what Nico was saying. This was reassuring as best. Nico inhaled deeply, eyes trained on the edge of the cabin. He did not know which cabin it was but had found Hazel on top and just decided to go up there to talk to her. He now felt embarrassed. As if Hazel cared. Then Hazel spoke. “Nico. Go down here and bloody ask him out! What were you doing? Omg get down there and get your man!” With that, she pushed him off the reasonably low roof and Nico fell down to the cold reality below.

Nico stood up, grumbling about Hazel going a bit too far when he realised her rash decision. Standing in front of him, was a certain Will Solace. Will leaned down and offered his hand. Nico accepted gratefully, though he would never admit it. Will’s hand felt warm and strong in his own small pale one. When he stood up, Will began to speak in his angelic voice. “ That was quite the tumble you took. Are you OK?” Nico looked embarrassedly down at his black sneakers, already feeling the butterflies in his stomach and the blush spreading like wildfire across his cheeks. “ I’m fine.” Nico knew that he had to ask Will. “Willyougooutwithme?”  
“Sorry, what was that?” Nico tried to compose himself and began to carefully pronounce each word. “Will you go out with me?” Nico looked down again, letting his too-long hair fall into his face. “Absolutely. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that.” Nico looked up into the tanned, smiling face of Will Solace and kissed him. It was cut short after they heard a whoop from above. Both Nico and Will looked up to see Haze, Percy and Jason on the roof of the cabin Nico had fallen from. He blushed, given a tomato some competition he was sure. Will then put his hands on Nico’s waist and drew him in closer. “You're adorable when you blush.” Nico felt Will’s lips on his and the stupid cheering from the roof faded away and it was just the two of them.

Never again did Nico ever have to worry about falling asleep on the bus. Whenever he did, he was always securely wrapped in Will’s arms, head against his chest. The bus rides became some of his favourite times and now, the 2 thermostats sit unused under his bunk bed in Cabin 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I don't know about this so please leave comments. Constructive Criticism always welcome!   
> <3


End file.
